


Pretty Red Petticoats

by grrlplay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Feminization, Light BDSM, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sounding, dirty!denny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrlplay/pseuds/grrlplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Benny a surprise welcome home. Smut ensues. Pretty much PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Red Petticoats

“Yo, Benny! Your phone is chirping like crazy man. Think your boy needs something!” Jo calls back into the kitchen, laughing.

“A’right, I’m coming.” Benny says, walking out into the bar and getting his cellphone from his backpack. “Joanna Beth, what are you fussin’ about my Dean for? You known him lots longer’n I have.”

“Yeah, which means I know he’s up to no good too,” she teases. “He knows you are working and he knows how to call instead of text. He just doesn’t want to have to deal with me tonight, which means it’s personal.” Her eyebrows are raised in challenge as she smirks.

Benny laughs, “Ya’ might be right. He’s got a knack for finding things to get into, don’t he?”

Dean Winchester:  
Hey. You coming home soon?

Me:  
Planning to. Why, got plans?

Dean Winchester:  
Nope. Just a surprise for ya. ;)

Me:  
Cher?

Dean Winchester:  
Stop worrying. It’s good. See you soon!

Benny is smiling widely as he turns around. Jo is standing close, if she were taller she might’ve been able to look over his shoulder to see the messages. Her arms are folded, and she’s clearly waiting.

she demands, “So what has my wayward almost-brother gone and done this time?”

“I don’t rightly know”, Benny replies, “but it’s gonna be good.” He winks at her and walks back into the kitchen. “And Jo, chere, my phone is locked so no use peeking!”

 

\----------------

Benny unlocks the door to the house and walks in to a darkened room. Puzzled by the lack of Dean in the living room or kitchen, he calls out. 

“Cher? I’m home. Where you at, Dean?”

“Back here,” Dean replies. It sounds like he’s in either the office or the bedroom.

Benny strolls down the hallway, thinking his surprise will be an eager boyfriend waiting for him for some games. All the lights are off except for the glow from the bedroom. Grinning widely, he turns the corner and freezes.

“My, my… What a lovely surprise.” His voice has just dropped to a deep, rough rumble as he takes in the incredible sight of his lover.

Dean is kneeling on the end of their bed, ass up, his upper body hidden from view. It’s what he’s wearing that is so very surprising. Stunned, the Lousiana Bear hasn’t even looked for Dean’s upper half, his gaze is fixed on that luscious bottom. 

Dean is wearing a very short skirted, black and red set of crinoline petticoats, thigh high black stockings with matching red ribbons, and the most amazing pair of open backed red lace panties he’s ever imagined framing a gleaming silver & red jeweled plug. Benny doesn’t think he’s ever gotten so hard, so fast in his long (un)life. So hard it aches already!

“Oh Cher! You do know how to brighten my day!” Benny is across the room in a flash, moving with the speed that comes with his vampiric nature. His hand strokes from Dean’s stocking clad knee, up and across the lace panties to fondle that beautiful freckled arse, and to gentle nudge at the jeweled plug.

Dean moans. “Benny, need you babe”, he whispers.

Benny tugs and pushes at the buttplug slowly, testing to see how well lubed it is after waiting for him to arrive home. Hearing the thick squelch of lube, he grins wickedly. 

“And ya’ even got fully prepped for me too. You must have missed me today, love.” Benny leaves the plug inserted and gently runs his powerful hands over the petticoat and up onto Dean’s bare back as he crawls onto the bed to join his partner.

Dean turns his head for the welcome home kisses he knows from their years together are coming. Benny pulls him off his arms to give a deeper kiss, and sweeps his tongue into the smaller man’s mouth. After thoroughly kissing his mate, Benny pulls back to look over his surprise from the front and sees the final items.

The panties are also open in the front, with an attached cock ring and ball separator. The piece de resistance, however, is the tiny jewel winking up from the sound inserted into Dean’s hard, flushed cock.

“What.. did I forget… cher?”, Benny is stunned by the complete package of gifts Dean has gotten for him. He starts running the dates of anniversaries, birthdays, holidays through his head quickly but comes up with nothing.

“Nah, you’re good, babe. Just, well,” he flushes. “We’d kinda talked ‘bout trying new things and we both liked this kink so I…”

“Love, wonder what I did ta’ deserve you sometimes”, the big man whispers into Dean’s ear as he nibbles on the lobe. He sucks wet kisses into his lovers’ neck and as he hears panting breathes, he bites down hard on the curve where neck meets shoulder.

Dean cries out in pleasure/pain. His heart is hammering in his chest and his purpling cock head throbs with his pulse. He’s been hard for nearly an hour now, getting prepped and ready for Benny. He can’t seem to prep himself without getting very aroused at any time, and with tonights’ planned outfit he has been over eager all day. The worse part for him has been the wait since he put in the sound, every twitch and pulse of his cock shifts it slightly, keeping his cock very stimulated.

“Need you, Benny! Can’t wait much more, please!”

“Sure thing, cher. What ya’ in the mood for tonight? Shall I play with my pretty new toys ta’ bring you off or do you want a hungry hole filled?”

“Fuck me, babe. I’ve been waiting so long, want this.” Dean said.

Benny shucked out of his clothes in record time, not caring where they ended up. He eased back onto the edge of the bed, kissed his boyfriend deeply, passionately, tasting his eagerness.

“Let’s get this lovely skirt off you, love, so I can lay ya’ down.” He carefully unzipped the skirt and drew it off Dean’s body. As he laid down on top of Dean he breathed, “I know you’ve been wait on me, but I wanna do this right for ya. Can you be good for me, cher?”

Dean chuckled throatily, “Gotta, can’t come with the sound in. I’ma wait for you. But please, not too long. Need it so much.”

Benny caressed, kissed and nipped his way down his boyfriends body. Murmuring praises the whole way. “So good for me, beautiful, powerful, giving, trusting, so sexy, want you so badly.” He stopped briefly to lick at the shaft of the hard, twitching cock that was so lovely framed by it’s cock ring and panties, but he carefully avoided the head with the sound. Last thing he wanted to do was cause infection after everything Dean has done for him. Nuzzling his balls and licking the lace edged separator, he pushed his partner’s legs up to his chest.

Dean is already wrecked. He is moaning, whimpering, writhing and thrusting his hips. His flushed face has spread downwards onto his chest, and he pants for every breath. When Benny grabs the jeweled plug and starts pumping it in and out of his ass, his control snaps.

“Damn it Benny, just fuck me already! Can’t take anymore teasing. Please man, please!”, he screams.

“Oh chief, you were doing so good for me. You just had to go and blow it right before your reward didn’t ya.”, the big man chuckled. “Now I get to have my pretty boy my way.” He roughly shoved the plug back inside Dean’s ass, and slaps his butt cheek hard. “Time to crawl your way to the playroom, I am gonna add me some red ribbon strips to that fine looking back and ass ya’ so kindly left bare for me. Now move!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: For those interested, here are links to my reference lingerie items. Obviously these are NSFW links!
> 
> Petticoat in Black with Red ribbons  
> https://xdress.com/product/view/cosplay/sexy-striped-petticoat-x1711
> 
> Panties - I combined 3 pair  
> https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/best-sellers/spank-me-brief-z128  
> https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/thongs-g-strings/the-fresh-thong-m116  
> https://xdress.com/product/view/panties/lace/empire-lace-brief-z756
> 
> Stockings  
> http://www.ebay.com/itm/Sheer-Black-STOCKINGS-w-Light-Pink-or-RED-SATIN-RIBBON-TIES-Thigh-Highs-OS-/311058423953


End file.
